Prior art connectors which are used to mount a module to a printed circuit board include a housing and latches connected to opposite ends thereof. The latches are used to hold the module to the housing and can be used to eject the module from the housing. Solder nails are provided and are separate from the latches. The connector includes a plurality of terminals therein which have leads soldered to traces on the printed circuit board. During shock and/or vibration, the weight of the module subjects a vertical load on the latches which are held by the housing. This load is transferred directly to the housing and in turn to the all of the leads and the solder nails. The vertical load applies stress on the soldered joints of the leads can result in fracture of these joints.